I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental instruments and, more particularly, to a handpiece for a dental laser. II. Description of the Prior Art
In dental laser assemblies the laser is typically contained within a housing separate from the patient. An elongated optical fiber assembly has a proximal end connected to the laser housing which receives the radiation from the laser. The opposite or distal end of the fiber optic assembly is used to deliver the laser radiation to the target site. The optical fiber assembly is flexible in nature.
Previously, a handpiece has been connected to the distal end of the optical fiber assembly. The dentist would then grasp the handpiece and aim the distal end of the fiber optic assembly toward the target site.
In order to prevent the transmission of diseases from one patient to the next, it has been necessary for the dentist to completely sterilize the dental handpiece between each patient use. Such sterilization is time consuming, and therefore, expensive and undesirable for the dentist.